Algo especial para Navidad
by Azusa-Hawako
Summary: Un especial para mis amigas , no hay mejor manera de pasar navidad q con tus mejores amigas! jejej una situacion especial para cada pareja
1. Primer Día:La llegada

**Azusa:Un especial de Navidad para mis mejores Amigas n.n espero que les guste y todavia hay cupo para una pareja mas si gustan n.n Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p>Algo especial para navidad<p>

Era 22 de diciembre , las casas estaban decoradas,se oian a niños cantar villancicos mientras caminaban por las calles, las tiendas estaban mas llenas que nunca, había uno que otro evento donde aparecía Santa Claus o Papa Noel , o también conocido como San Nicolás . En fin todos conocemos esta época, donde tomamos chocolate caliente ,adornamos el árbol , hacemos una lista para "Santa Claus" y esperamos ansiosos a que sea 25 exactamente a las 12:00,también olvide decir que comíamos Pavo y hacíamos una graaan reunión familiar .A esta época se le llama Navidad , o en este caso Vísperas de Navidad . Cualquiera pensaría que la pasamos liiindo con nuestra familia no? Pero no en mi caso,mis padres están en un viaje de negocio , y por mera casualidad no estarán para Navidad,bueno al menos me dejaron dinero y un regalo (pero prometi no abrirlo hasta que sea Navidad),que lindo no? Estaré sola para mi época favorita! , pero al menos eso pensé hasta que recibí la llamada que iluminó la semana.

(Key: **Konan **_, Azusa_)

_Moshi moshi?_

**Hola Azu-chan!**

_Konan? Que haces llamando a estas horas! Son las..2 de la madrugada!_

**Perdón n.n esque aquí en Canadá son las 10 jejeje perdón**

_Bueno,vale , a que se debe tu repentina llamada?_

**Bueno me entere de que ibas a pasar navidad sola**

_Efectivamente_

**Y bueno que tal si la pasamos tu yo y las chicas? Ellas y yo tampoco tenemos con quien pasarla y nos pareció una buena idea estar juntas , digo ya que somos tan buenas amigas**

_No estas bromeando cierto? ES UNA IDEA GENIAL! Me alegraste el día Konan! _

**No hay de que , nos reuniremos el 22 en tu casa , ya que es grande asi que prepara las camas y la comida que hay vamos!**

_Ya me imaginaba que iba a ser en mi casa ¬¬ , ok quienes vendrán?_

**Pues Rosaline,Piola, y yo **

_OK me parece genial las espero _

**WAIT! Antes que me vaya , también has espacio para algunos de los chicos , en total seremos como 10….jejeje asi que , bueno a ti te sobre el especio BY!**

_Que los chicos.q…._

(Fin de las Llamada)

Y asi me metí en este lío/milagro de pasar Navidad junto con mis mejores amigos y amigas , ahora estoy espereando que Konan venga con las demás ,y los demás , nada mas espero que no vengan ni Break ni Anubias ¬¬ , son con los que mas peleo jeje , pero que digo! Sin ellos no me divertiría tanto.

-YA VA!-grité , no hay otra persona en el mundo que toque tantas veces y de manera tan estresante ,eran Dan ,Shun y las chicas lo deduje fácilmente

-NO SEAS IMBECIL DAN! No es tu casa toca moderadamente!-escuche a Shun gritar

-Shun , no seas amargado ! al menos mantén la calma por una vez en tu vida ,anda dame ese regalo por navidad siiiiiii!-oi la voz de Dan

-Es que contigo no se puede! Que suerte que tu estupidez no es contagiosa ¬¬-gruñia Shun , uno de mis amigos de la infancia el y Dan eran como perro y gato pero en el fondo se querían mucho, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

-Ya chicos dejen de pelear-decía una calmada Rosaline, otra de mis mejores amigas que había entrado a mi escuela en 2 año,era muy calmada y pasiva y sabía como calmar a las personas , bueno casi a todas.

-Rosi-chan no seas tan calmada! A este par de idiotas no se les calla con nada , lo que necesitan es un buen golpe!-esa era efectivamente Piola algo violenta cuando se estresaba pero una de las mejores personas que e conocido ,apresure el paso ,no era mi culpa que el tramo de la sala de descanso a las puerta principal fuese tan largo.

-Chicos!-dije encontrándome con Shun por golpear a Dan , a Rosaline agarrando a Piola parra que no los golpeara y a Konan bajando las maletas con Ace.

-Eheheheh n.n disculpalos Azu-chan sabes lo idiotas que pueden llegar a ser-dijo Konan terminando de bajar las cosas-

-Hola Konan,Ace como les fue en el viaje a Canada?-pregunte mientras que les daba un gran abrazo a ambos-

-Muy bien gracias Azu-respondieron ambos , pude notar que se estaban sosteniendo de la mano , supuse que ya eran novios pero trate de no publicarlo ,no en ese momento .

-Que somos , transparentes ? por si acaso estamos acá –bufó Dan haciendo señas de que no los había saludado aún.

-Gomen chicos , también los extrañe a ustedes –dije , y fui a saludarlos a cada uno

-Hola Azusa! Te extrañamos mucho-dijeron Piola y Rosaline, ambas se habían ido de viaje a Alemnia por un par de meses.

-Yo igual n.n me alegra verlas de nuevo-

-EHEEEEEM!-Dan seguía resentido por no haberlo saludado

-HOLAA DAN! También te extrañe a ti , igual a ti Shun que tal la pasaron en su viaje a Cancún?-pregunté , riéndome internamente, era imposible imaginar a estos dos sentados juntos , durmiendo en el mismo cuarto , en el mismo hotel.

-Horrible/Divertido-dijeron respectivamente Shun y Dan

-Si no fuera porque señor amargado no hubiera dejado de quejarse tal vez la hubiéramos pasado mejor-rio Dan

-Esque si tu no hubieras intendo coquetear con esa aeromoza, y la hubieras hecho botar su orden , no nos hubieran pasado a la clase normal del avión! Y si no hubieras molestado al padre de la chica de playa tal vez hubiéramos comido tranquilos en su restaurante y si…-

-Ya Shun , ya paso el punto es que hoy la pasaremos genial – dije , me imaginaba lo estresante que hubiera sido viajar con Dan , me sorprende que Shun no lo haya matado luego de todo eso.

-Tiene razón que tal si entramos?-dijo Piola con una venita en la frente

Shun/Dan:vale o.o

Los invite a pasar y dejamos las maletas en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y fuimos directamente a la sala de juegos para planear que hacer en estos 3 días .

-Bien que tal si hoy nos relajamos jugando y entrando a facebook, y mañana arreglamoss la cena navideña?-propuso Rosaline

-Me parece bien porque no ordenamos pizza? Y chili? Y costillitas..y unn filete grande.. y ya se un poco de comida italiana y…-

-DAN CALLATE! No todo es comer en esta vida ¬¬ ordenaremos pizza –gritó Piola callando a Dan , quien no dejaba de pensar en toda la comida que podría pedir.

-Bien….me conformaré ….-gruño Dan haciendo un puchero

-Mientras tanto…yo iré a ver si tengo notificaciones en mi facebook-dijo Konan algo emocionada.

-Shun te reto a jugar guitar hero expert!-dijo Ace emocionado , mientras que Shun acentia y preparaba el Wii para que jugaran.

-Rayos…parece que están en su casa -dijo Rosaline algo avergonzada por lo que todos estaban haciendo ,Ace y Shun jugaban guitar hero , Dan como baboso imaginando con comida..y quien sabe que mas…Piola danndole un sermón de la patada mientras que buscaba el numero de una buena pizzería y Konan en su laptop conversando con mucha gente .

-No te preocupes , no me importa , son mis mejores amigos asi que mi casa es su casa-ahí al parecer a Dan se le paró la oreja.

-Eheem….Azu-chii puedo ir a revisar tu alacena …..-preguntaba Dan poniendo ojitos de perro

-Vale , pero no toques los cup cakes navideños que acabo de hornear , que son especialmente para el postre –dije , y Dan se esfumo al punto de dejar polvito.

-MINNA! VENGAN ACÁ!-gritó emocionada Konan

-Que pasa Konan?-preguntamos todos acercándose a su laptop

-Esperen ya les digo pero donde esta Dan?-

-NO creo que vnga esta en el paraíso-dijo Shun

-Huh?-

-En la alacena….-volvió a decir Shun

ó Konan-iguaal los necesito a todos

-Yo lo llamo….-se ofreció Piola-Dan! Konann a encontrado un restaurante donde hay buffets gratis todos los viernes!-en menos de un segundo teníamos a Dan al costado de Konan con la lengua afuera como perrito

-Donde! Donde!-preguntaba desesperado el pobre Dan

-En ningún lado ahora cállate y escucha Dan , Konan nos dará una noticia-dijo Ace poniéndose serio , al parecer asi se pone cuand se trata de Konan jeje

-Bien chicos , estuve conversando con algunas personas….y..-

Todos:que personas?

-OK….especificaré ,con Amaya ,Barby ,Sakari y Anzu n.n-dijio Konan

*caída estilo anime*

-Algunas…..-susurré

-Bien estuve conversnado con ellas y bueno..las invité a pasar Navidad con nosotros jeje n.n , Amaya viene con Kikio ,Shadow y Ren , Mikaru con Ryo ,Sakari con Anubias , y bueno..como te dije antes Azu íbamos a ser como diez y yo por mi parte ya había invitado a Break ,Masquerade y Hydron y Anzu n.n-dijo Konan , quede sorprendida por la cantidad de peronas que vendrían , espacio y comida no eran problema , la cosa era que si saldríamos vivos de esta

-KIKIO?-dijo Shun medio sonrojado

-Amaya…-dijo Dan con voz temblorosa

-Shadowww!-exclamo Rosaline algo sonrojada

-Dijiste Ren?-preguntó incrédula la pobre Piola

-*jejej vendrán Break , Masquerade y Anubias con ellos mas Dan y mi compadre Shun , la hacemos linda jejeje que bueno que traje u par de tragos sin que Konan se diera cuenta…*-note a Ace pensando

-Bueno entonces a arreglar camas-dije-Rosaline , Piola me ayudan?-ambas acintieron y me acompañaron a la habitación donde dormiríamos .

-Yo llamo a la pizzería!-oi a Konan decir

Shun/Ace:nosotros nos encargamos de ordenar el cuarto de chicos!

-Yo vigilare tu alacena n.n jeje-dijo Dan volando como un rayo

Al parecer esta Navidad sería mas divertida de lo que pensé…nada mas espero que salgamos bien de esta.


	2. Segundo día:un problema de pavos

**Bien aquí les dejo el 2. cap! informo que ya no podrán entrar mas autoras gomen :( pero yo tengo un limite muy reducido jejeej , bueno disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Segundo Día:el pavoo no esta disponible!<p>

Es 23 de diciembre , y todos estamos levantados , Piola esta preparando el desayuno junto con Rosaline, Konan y Ace buscaban números de lugares donde hubiera un buen pavo , Shun estaba haciendo sus artes marciales,Dan acababa de regresar de hacer compras para la cena navideña.

-MINNA! Ya esta el desayuno-gritó Konan

-OK!-respondimos todos , así cada uno , obviamente primero Dan , nos acercamos a tomar desayuno.

-Ñum,Ñum,y cuando vendrán los chicos?-preguntó Piola

-Dijeron que vendrían esta tarde , o mañana

para la cena-respondió Konan mientas tomaba jugo de naranja.

De la nada mi celular comenzó a sonar,era una llamada al parecer.

-Ya vengo,permiso-dije y me pare de la mesa

-Seguro es de Break-escuché a alguien susurrar y algunas carcajadas,no entiendo porque dicen que me gusta Break,solo es un buen directamente a la terraza y cerré la mampara .

(Key: Azusa , Nessie)

_Moshi Moshi?_

**Azu-chan!**

_Nessie-chan , que tal?_

**Bien aquí,acabo de regresar de mis vacaciones con Deidara-kun**

_Ehh..y paso algo "interesante"?_

**No, el muy pavo a un no se atreve a decirme lo que siente ¬¬**

_Jejej e , pues ya llegará su momento_

**Si , y eso será en Navidad,y bueno….etto…me dijeron que casi todos nuestros amigos están pasándola en tu casa , asi que…jejje..**

_Ok..pueden venir_

**EHH! AZUU-CHI ERES LA MEJOR!**

_Solo promete que ayudaras con la preparación y decoración_

**Ok ok…pero luego podemos tener un partido de tennis..siiii!**

_Vale,pero luego de Navidad,dime cuando llegas?_

**Hoy mismo,como se que me quieres muuucho no te hare esperar mas asi que by! Estoy en camino a tu casa**

_Huh? Ehh ok n.n_

Fin de la llamada.

-*Supongo que seremos muchos este año n.n*-pensé,de la nada mi celular volvió a sonar , era un numero desconocido.

_Moshi Moshi?_

**Hola? Hablo con la señorita Azusa Hawako?**

_Si, que desea? Quiene s usted?_

**Somos de el restaurante "White Buffet" y hubo un pedido de 2 pavos para Navidad y 5 botellas de vino ,llamábamos para confirmar la entrega**

_Eh…para cuantas personas alcanzan un pavo?_

**8 personas**

_Que sean 5 pavos ¬¬_

**Wow..eh ok en ese caso el precio subiría , quien pagará?**

_Yo , solo pongalo a mi cuenta _

**Ok, gracias por su tiempo**

_Si,si, hasta luego_

Fin de la llamada.

Me dirigí al comedor principal donde todos estaban riéndose golpeándose peleándose, era lindo verlos a todos aquí,aunque realmente seriamos mucho.

-Chicos!-llamé…nadie me hizo caso

-CHICOS!-volví a llamar..me estaba comenzando a irritar

-CHICOSSSS!-todos voltearon

-Ya te dije Piola,que no me gusta Amaya…-como siempre Dan el ultimo en hacer caso.

-Bien quería anunciarles que va a venir Nessie-chan y…-

DING DOOONG DIIING DOOONG

Adivino…Mikaru,Ryo y..

-Se mas delicada Mikaru n.n-escuche la voz de Kikio

-Una loca es una loca y jamás djara de serlo!-ese era nuestro estresado Ren

-JAJAJAJAJAJ la payasa y el emo acaban de comenzar una pelea JAJAJAJA-es eera nuestro loco amigo Shadow.

-Será mejor que te calles hiena!-gritaba Mikaru

-Será mejor que alguien abra antes que se maten-dijo Dan

-Por fin dices algo inteligente ¬¬-le constesto Shun en tono burlón

-Callate ninja de cuarta!-oh..oh…comenzo la pelea otra vez

-A quien le dices Ninja de cuarta! Deposito de comida!-

-Chicos callense!Suficiente tenemo con lo de afuera,no queremos otra imitación barata de marido y mujer!-dijo una estresada Konan

-Jejeje iré a abrir-dije

-Hola chicos n.n-saludé

-AZUSA!-gritó Mikaru y me dio un fuerte abrazo

-Hola Azu-chan-dijo dulcmeente Ryo

-Que hay-saludo Ren ,como siempre cortante

-JEJEJEJEJ que tal Azu-neko !-Shadow suele ponerle apodos a medio mundo y el mio era Azu-neko,baka neko,neko-chi,entre otros , una vez incluso me llamo esmi, de esmeralda ,la verdad no me molesta , de hecho me da risa, nada mas me preocupa que lo golpeen por los apodos que le pone a los demás.

-Hola Azusa n.n-saludaron Amaya y Kikio

-Donde esta Dan?-pregunto Amaya

-Em..esta aden…-pero mi peliplateada amiga ya había ido en busca de de Dan

* * *

><p>Nadie POV.<p>

-Ehhh Shun..ya llego tu Julieta por que no vas a saludarla?-dijo pícaramente el castaño

-Concuerdo con Dan –dijo Piola sorprendiendo a todos

-Y porque tu no vas con Ren?-dijo Shun algo amargado

-tushe…-

-Al menos yo no tengo que preocuparme de Amaya-dijo Dan poniendo sus manos atrás de su cuello

-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!-se oyó a cierta chica de coletas gritar

-Rayos….Shun dile que no estoy me voy a esconder al cuarto de Azusa-dijo Dan corriendo

-Pero Azusa te ma….ya fue-

-Han visto a Dan?_pregunto una desesperada Amaya

-En la cocina –respondieron Piola y Shun

En ese instante entran Kikio y Ren

-Hola Shun-sama n.n-saludó Kikio

-Ho…hoo…la Kikio-san ._.-el pelinegro estaba rojo por la presencia de su amiga , lo cual noto gran parte de los chicos

-Hola Ren…-dijo Piola media sonrojada

-Hola-saludó corante el peliplateado , y pasó de largo a saludar a los demás dejando a una deprimida Piola en el camino

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la puerta<p>

-Y entonces….que haras Ryo?-preguntaba Azusa

-No se…yo le prometí a Mikaru pasar Navidad con ella pero…-

-Pero…-

-Mis padres también quieren lo mismo-respondio con una expresión triste el ojimarron

-Te digo algo Ryo?-comenzo a decir la ojiverde

-Que?-

-Creo que debes ir donde tus padres-afirmó la peliblanca

-Eh? Y que Mikaru me mate?...NI PENSARLO! Además ya había comprado su regalo y quiero entregárselo en Navidad-replicó el joven

-Entonces..no iras donde tus padres?-preguntó la chica

-Definitivamente NO,ahora iré a instalarme-dicho y hecho el peliblanco se adentró a la casa de Azusa

-el poder de la psicología inversa-decía satisfecha la peliblanca

* * *

><p>Dan POV<p>

-Kuso…si Amaya me encuentra me..matará , como esconderé su regalo?-pensaba yo mientras me escondía en la amplia habitación de mi mejor amiga Azusa , la cual es una de las pocas que aún no me ha hecho daño físico y escondido en su "armario" que esta tras una puerta, según yo en vez de gastar dinero en casacas y sacos, debería usar este cuarto como almacen de comida .

*Se escuchan pasos*

-DANIEL KUSO! Donde estaaas barril sin fondo!-rayoos…era Amaya si me encontraba me obligaría a darle su regalo en este instante y yo como idiota..ya que no me resisto..un momento no resisto? Si….creo que me e enamorado de ella….para mi los golpes que me dan son como besos o abrazos para mí…**(n/a quien lo diría hasta un gloton como Dan tiene su corazoncito n.n)**

-Bien..si no esta aquí….claroo! en el refir..ahi hay cientos de helados!-que rayos , tiene un refri solo de helado? Creo que aun ahí lugares que no conozco de esta casa -.-

*opening pandora heart*

Eh? Que esto?—o un celular n.n jejej veamos quien esta llamando

(Key:_Dan _**, Señor)**

_Moshi Moshi?_

**Si,señorita Azusa somos del buffet**

_Emm si que desea *pone voz de mujer*_

**Pues queríamos confirmar su envío **

_Ok cual era mi envio?_

**Exactamente 5 pavos y 2 botellas de vino **

_Solo 5?_

**Si..es ud. La señorita Azusa Hawako?**

_Sii si por supuesto..eh quiero cambiar algunas cosas.._

**Bien digame su orden**

-JAJAJJAJAJA TE ENCONTREEE DANNN AHORA VEN Y DIME DONDE ESTA MI REGALO!-esa era Amaya rayos..justo cuando mi plan iba tan bien.

_no te lo Dire!_

**No me lo dirá? Pero entonces como quiere que le de su orden**

-DIJE QUE ME LO DIJERAS ESTUPIDO!-

_No lo haréeee marimachoo!_

**Disculpe señorita, pero ud. Esta siendo descortes y tendre que cancelar el pedido **

-me lo das o te mato!-

_Has lo que quieraas no me importa!_

-Bieeen entonceees ven acá glotón!-

**Disculpe? Ud. Es muy irrespetuaso señorita , ahora por favor tenga la ambilidad de decirme su orden , quiere que se quede como esta o cambiara algo?**

_NOOO! No me toquess! Vetee brujaa_

-VEN ACÁA ESTUPIDOOO Y DAME MI REGALOO

**Bruja? Señoritaa cancelaré este pedido si sigue hablándome así**

_Con quien crees que estas hablando? Respeta tu posición!_

**QUE? Señorita se que ud. Es una "dama" de una familia adinerada , pero por favor no insulte a un camarero!**

-VEN ACÁ "CABALLERITO" sse amable y dale a esta damita su regalo, O NO LO HARÁS?-

_Lo hago si se me da la gana! Y porque esas comillas? _

-NO ME HABLES ASII GLOTÓON!O VERÁS!-

**Señorita esta colmando mi paciencia por favor de su orden , o la cancelo!**

_Puf me estas amenazando? TU? *lo golpean y se lo llevan a rastras*_

**ES SUFICIENTE! Su pedido esta oficialmente cancelado , si quiere una cena "navideña" vayase a insultar a otro restaurante *corta la llamada***

* * *

><p>Azusa P.O.V<p>

Estaban todos en la sala , Shadow coqueteando con Rosaline,Ren charlando con Shun , Mikaru regañando al pobre Ryo con Kikio de intermedio , Konan descansando en el hombro de Ace, ahí venía Amaya con un Dan ..y Piola?

* * *

><p>Piola P.O.V<p>

Estaba en el jardín trasero…un lugar muy amplio con arboles y una gran piscina en medio con puentes..bueno no era una psicina pero asi le digo yo..que vaa…ahora no importa mucho...

Soy una estúpida por creer que Ren siquiera se a fijado que existo..creo que me enamoré de la persona equivocada…y lo peor es que por mas que lo intente no puedo sacarme su cara..sus ojos,su cabello…ni sus labios….

* * *

><p>En la Sala<p>

-Donde esta Piola?-preguntó Rosaline

-Cierto..la vi deprimida luego de que….BAKA, REN-BAKA!-exclamó de la nada el pelinegro

-Que paso?-preguntó Rosaline

-Pues….-

DING DONG DOOOOOOOOOOOONG

-*No me digas que….rayos….justo cuando íbamos a buscar a Piola*-pensaba la peliblanca mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-PIERO-KUN!..-

-BAKA-NEKO!...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien aqui termina el cap n.n espero que les haya gustado , hasta la proxima para descubrir si Ren se queda de brazos crusado , y a ver quienes son los nuevos visitante n.n<strong>

**Jaane!**


End file.
